Additional leishmanial isolates from patients were tested for ability to produce lesions in BALB/c mice, and are being typed by monoclonal antibody and iso-enzyme analysis. Isolates of particular interest are (1) some from Venezuelan DCL patients, (2) cloned isolates from mouse spleen and footpad that can be examined for optimum temperatures of growth, and (3) ability of different species to produce late metastatic lesions in resistant mice, in a manner that could serve as a model for human muco-cutaneous leishmaniasis. Local heat treatment, with favorable results in a DCL case, but mixed results in regular cutaneous leishmaniasis, was tested in Venezuela. Sequential studies of the development of cutaneous leishmanial lesions in the mouse have been initiated.